


The Sorceress Asunder

by WallofIllusion



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/M, Kinda Cia/Link Kinda Ganondorf/Cia idk how to tag that, Making out with illusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallofIllusion/pseuds/WallofIllusion
Summary: The sorceress longs for the hero and her desire burns her like the desert heat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is Old but I never posted it? Even though it was finished? Anyway, have at it.

The sorceress’s heart ached.

She was watching, always watching, the land of Hyrule and the brave hero who maintained its balance. Everywhen she turned, she saw the hero clad in green, his eyes lit like sapphires by the holy sword in his hand.

She ached.

She stroked the surface of her seeing-glass and it burned with the knowledge of how easy it would be to reach through. The glass wasn’t what stopped the sorceress, nor the myriad of inscriptions etched into its surface. No, all of that was meaningless to one with magic as strong as hers. But there was something in her heart that called her to turn away, that spoke insistently of the golden-haired princess, that some days only seemed to say _no, I can’t, I can’t_ over and over again in a trembling voice.

That made her heart ache most of all.

And tonight she couldn’t stand it, so with a wide gesture of her arm she concealed the seeing-glass with dark cloth and was left alone in her solitary fortress. She closed her eyes: tonight she didn’t want to see the statues, the beautiful statues that had shaped themselves out of the yearning of her mind. Tonight she wanted peace from the desires that threatened to rip her in two.

But she wasn’t to have it.

_What do you long for, child?_

The voice was a low growl, and it seemed to come from all directions at once. The sorceress’s eyes flew open and she turned and before her she saw—

For a long moment, she couldn’t breathe.

Before her, she saw the hero, standing simply and calmly. There was something strange about his smile, something a little twisted, but he was smiling _at her_.

“Li—” she started to say, but she was too afraid of shattering the moment to allow the rest of his name to leave her throat.

 _As I thought_ , Link said in that same growl. The sound didn’t come from his mouth, exactly, and it seemed to rumble in her feet and in her chest like the threat of an earthquake, but his lips moved with the words, and anyway none of it mattered because he stepped toward her and suddenly they were not even inches apart and suddenly his hand cupped the back of her neck. His closeness burned her like the desert heat and his very presence overwhelmed her and oh, she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t breathe—

The trembling voice tried to speak, tried to protest, but she didn’t want to hear it. The desires she had stifled for ages swelled within her now and she was staring into the eyes of her hero and for once he was gazing back at her. He was seeing her, and there was hunger in his gaze. When he pulled her into a kiss she moaned, she melted, she felt his presence swell in the air around her like an undeniable force. She dared to put her arms around his shoulders and the soft texture of his sacred green tunic was undeniable against her skin. _I want you, I’ve wanted you_ she wanted to say as his hands—the rough hands of a working man, not dainty as her own were—traced their way down her body, eliciting shivers and desperate gasps.

But it was the trembling voice that came out instead, breaking with the knowledge she didn’t want, the knowledge that was going to ruin everything—

“This can’t be real…”

And for a moment the power in the air felt dark, felt angry, felt like it would swallow the sorceress whole, and she clutched the hero tightly to herself to call back what she desired. Link’s touch answered hers, and the anger in the air softened and became hunger once more. A voice murmured in her ear.

_You don’t care, do you? As long as you get what you want._

It was the same growl as before, but this time the sorceress thought she heard kindness in it, and temptation. One hand groped at her rear. She opened her eyes just a crack and saw something that wasn’t the hero; something that was bestial, with glowing eyes and a lion’s mane of red hair and she recognized it but if she closed her eyes again she could pretend she didn’t. She felt the holy green cloth against her skin and breathed in the scent of forest air and sweat and the golden clarity of courage. His lips crushed hers again and she felt a hot fluid need in her stomach. And then it wasn’t only Link’s hands she was feeling; then his very presence was like a fire licking at her skin, pressing against every greedy nerve in her body. When she inhaled, she breathed him in and he filled her with the sensation of his being and she wondered if this was what it felt like to be reborn—

But suddenly she was choking; suddenly there was a searing pain in her heart and she could feel it twice and she fell to her knees, dizzy and gasping. She opened her eyes and saw herself: skin scorched brown as if by the desert sun. She opened her eyes and saw herself: eyes brimming with tears and as innocent as a newborn’s. Neither of her spoke. One of her was distressed—she reached out, begging; the other of her tried to understand what was wrong and why she felt so cold. But a hand grasped her arm and pulled her to her feet, and she turned to see the hero. His form rippled and shifted and that smile still looked wrong, but there was no trembling voice now to tell her to worry.

“No—” gasped the her that was afraid, but she could hardly hear it over the murmuring in her mind. It was the growl from before but now its tone was private and seductive, and now it was coming from the depths of her own mind.

_You may take what you desire. Gather the power you have protected for eons and use it for yourself, and then who will stand against you? You know that none will oppose you if you hold the Triforce in your hands._

Blood pounded in her ears and dancing on her skin she felt the same fire as before. She was clutching something tight in her hand: when she opened it, a golden triangle rested there, radiating heat and unquenchable, unopposable power. She turned to look at the being behind her, but his form had dissolved. Now he was nothing but a writhing shadow. But she could still feel a vicious smile emanating from him, and she knew who he was, and now she did not have to pretend she didn’t.

 _It is only a taste_ , he said, _of the power you will hold. If you harness the Triforce, how can he oppose you? Why would he want to?_

Why, indeed.

“No!” The other her scrambled to her feet as well and darted forward. “You can’t, we _can’t_ —”

But with a wave of her arm, the sorceress blasted herself backwards. Power radiated from her, easy and shocking and unshakable. Her other self ran forward again and again she shoved her backwards, following her assault with a surge of dark energy until she fell and did not rise again. Laughter bubbled up inside of her. She let it come.

 _I can have him_ , she realized, and then said it out loud for the delightful taste of the words. “I can have him, all to myself!”

She felt eagerness and approval pulse inside the shadow behind her. She turned to face him. Was he… proud of her?

 _You will conquer_ , he said. _You will not be stopped._

She laughed again in genuine, warm delight. “I’ve held myself back, until now,” she said. “Now nothing will stop me.”


End file.
